Integrated compressed air supply systems for wheels of vehicles are generally known. These can comprise a pressure generating unit, for instance a compressor, a store and corresponding compressed air lines, for example, in order to be able to fill individual or all wheel units of the vehicle, in particular their tires, with compressed air as required. As well as compressed air, filling with other gases, for instance with nitrogen, is also conceivable in principle. A pressure medium or a pressure fluid, with which the tires of the vehicle can be filled, is accordingly generally focused on below.
Compressed air supply systems or pressure medium supply systems permit an adjustment of the air pressure or gas pressure in the tire of the vehicle. This can also comprise, in particular, monitoring of an existing actual pressure. If it is established, for example, that the actual pressure falls below a certain threshold value, the tire concerned can be filled with the pressurised pressure medium to raise the pressure level to a target pressure. Pressure adjustments may be necessary, for example, if the vehicle is exposed to different operating conditions. For example, a pressure adjustment is advantageous in the event of extreme temperature variations. The driving characteristics on various bases can likewise be optimised by a targeted adjustment of the pressure level in the tires. A pressure reduction is conceivable, for instance, when operating on a soft substrate such as mud, snow or desert sand.
Known pressure medium supply systems are known, for example, on military vehicles, all-terrain vehicles or similar vehicle types designed for extreme conditions of use. However, pressure medium supply systems can usually only be integrated into a vehicle with a high outlay. The considerable additional costs have so far prevented a further spread of pressure medium supply systems integrated into a vehicle.
Pressure medium supply systems can be used on land vehicles, but in principle also on aircraft, thus for aircraft tires, for instance. With respect to land vehicles, a utilisation is conceivable in particular on cars, utility vehicles or trucks as well as on buses or special vehicles of a general kind. However, a wide spread has failed hitherto due in particular to the considerable additional costs.